Once In A Blue Moon
by Niknakz93
Summary: Elizabeth is nothing like her sister Katherine, especially when it comes to winning the affections of the Salvatore brothers. But it still doesn't stop her falling head over heels for one of them. Damon/OC
1. 1864

**Once In A Blue Moon**

**-X-**

Love. The word was tossed around so many times I was surprised anyone even knew what its true meaning was anymore. I'd only felt love once. Oh so many years ago in a little place called Mystic Falls.

The year was 1864, the flowers softly blooming in the hedgerows, the air light and clouds fluffy. The sound of the horses cantering along the road was almost rhythmic as we went along in our carriage. Now I sighed and heard my sister say in concern. "You seem upset Elizabeth."

I chuckled now and sighed delicately again. "I am fine Katherine. Just..."

She frowned at me now, then put a hand on mine. "We'll be ok?" she smiled, making my own face crack into one. "So, Mystic Falls hmm?" I asked, changing the conversation.

Katherine nodded and said with a smile, moving the curtain a little so she could glance at the trees and fields going past. "Yes, I think you will just love it there."

I chuckled and nodded to my big sister. "I hope so. All this running... it tires me immensely."

Katherines eyes were sad now, her hands soft on mine. "I tire of it too... but you can leave Liz. He isn't after you."

Now I shook my head, making my hands take hers properly. "Katerina please. You know I would never leave you. You're my sister."

Her ringletted dark brown hair was pushed back as she hugged me now and chuckled. "I think I knocked your hat askew."

I laughed and moved it back into place, rearranging my honey blonde hair as there was a tap from the roof announcing we were here at the Salvatore place where we had been put up.

"Come on Lizzy." Katherine giggled as the carriage rolled to a stop and the door was opened by our escort. Katherine went first, then I took the hand of the gentleman at the door and he helped me down. Now I saw Katherine smiling and looked over at the doorway where a young man was stood. I took Katherines arm now and we walked up to the door where he was stood.

He smiled and took our hands, placing his lips on them in turn. "Stefan Salvatore." he introduced, and Katherines smile widened. "Katherine." then he looked at me and I smiled. "Elizabeth."

Stefan smiled again and I saw Katherines expression- she liked this guy. I almost giggled as I said. "We must retire to our chambers. The ride was long and arduous."

The young man nodded again and said. "If you need help on anything, don't hesitate to ask."

As we walked up the stairs, Katherine glanced back and giggled. "Yes I like this place."

I sighed and finally got my own giggle out. "He is rather dashing."

Katherine sighed. "Stefan Salvatore..."

Now I rolled my eyes. "You're not going to compel the guy are you? You know I disapprove of playing with their affections."

"You are so boring Elizabeth!"

"No, just true. We mustn't draw attention to ourselves. Why are we here anyway? I presumed we were going to Charlottesville?"

Katherine stopped us on the landing and took my hands, looking seriously. "Little sister please. Trust me." she told me, deep brown eyes sad on my own. I knew from that day that her child had been taken away. 1490... she was banished from Bulgaria and me, her faithful little sister, just a year younger accompanied her.

We fled to England and assimilated into English society. Then there was Elijah, Rose and Trevor... we'd ran nearly all our lives. And then the Petrova curse that my sister had?

I truly thought she was dead when I found her hanging there when Rose busted in.

Klaus... it was all his fault. Killed our parents in retaliation for running away. Then I made that choice. That I wanted to be with my sister for good. So, after many, many arguments, she changed me.

And here we were. Hundreds of years later and still on the run.

I sat down on the magnificent four poster bed with deep crimson velvet hangings, then looked up as Katherine came in, wearing that deep sea green dress that she loved so much, her lapis necklace around her neck. I reached up and felt my own now, identical but with a darker shade of blue.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Katherine grinned in such a way I didn't need to guess who it was. She opened the door and went. "Stefan!"

He smiled now and said. "My Father wanted me to announce that dinner is served, if, of course, you are not too tired to dine with us."

Katherine extended her hand and Stefan took it as she said. "Would you care to escort me downstairs Mr. Salvatore?" He smiled and nodded, then looked at me. "Will you be joining us, Elizabeth?" I saw his smile widen at me and I chuckled. "I shall be downstairs in a moment. Please go on ahead."

Stefan smiled, then Katherine sneaked a wink at me and led him forwards out the door.

I didn't know why I hesitated, but now I walked to the opulent mirror by the bed and stood before it, smoothing the creases in my light pink dress, then my deep emerald eyes met the reflections and I sighed.

All this running... it was taking its toll. Well over a hundred and I hadn't changed a bit.

I twirled a finger around a honey curl and turned.

-BLUEMOON-

Downstairs, everyone was perfectly polite and conversational. But I just smiled and nodded, not feeling like conversation.

Stefan now asked me. "Elizabeth you look pale? Are you well?"

I laughed now and finally spoke. "I am of perfect health.,but thank you for your concern Mr. Salvatore."

He chuckled. "Call me Stefan."

My smiled widened. "Stefan it is then."

Katherine was a little quiet now, and I knew she had her eye on him, but she had no reason to worry- I wasn't like her in regards to men. I'd never felt real love for any of them. I wasn't a Christian or anything of the religious sort, but I believed in waiting for the right man to give myself and my love to.

Whether that was in a week or another hundred years, I'd wait.

But, to my immense surprise and amusement, it was only a few days until he came.

I was sat outside on a beautiful marble bench, a book in my hand- Jayne Eyre. My dear friend Charlotte Bronte had published the book with a little help from me and Katherine, us giving her ideas about Edward Rochester, how he could be romantic like the very many men we had met and courted. I was genuinely upset when she died of problems with her latest pregnancy. I could have maybe saved both her and the child.

Katherine was laughing now as Stefan chased her around. She was so young and foolish when she came around him. Then I heard a new voice and looked up to see Stefan hugging a young man in an army uniform.

He looked over at me now and I saw the deepest and darkest, but also the brightest sapphire eyes I'd ever seen. The young man with the midnight hair walked over to me now and took my hand, pulling me up.

"And who do we have here?" he smiled, taking me by surprise how... intriguing he was.

"Elizabeth." I introduced, smiling as he kissed my hand and said. "It's a pleasure to meet you Elizabeth, I'm Damon."

My smiled seemed fixed now as he offered me his arm and to escort him inside where he was finally home. I took it, feeling something in my chest I'd never felt before.

Maybe Mystic Falls wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Dedicated to my goooooood friend Lover-Fighter-Writer(: so! A little idea in my notebook that's finally come to life with a few pokes and bites from plot bunnies(: kinda AUish, but the outcome will be the same(: Thanks and reviews much loved! x**


	2. Love And Lies

**Chapter Two**

The next morning was no more eventful than the previous day.

Our dear maid Emily started of the day by tightening up mine and Katherines corsets. I truly hoped in the future they were abandoned, so tight it felt like my head would come off. My dress for the day was big and periwinkle blue.

"Thank you Emily." I smiled at her, and she courtesied and bade me a nice day as she left.

Now I turned to the mirror and sighed, raising a hand to my elaborate honey blonde curls that fell in ringlets much like my sisters own dark brown ones.

_"You are being sad again Elizabeth."_

I glanced into the mirror to see Katherine behind me now, then I chuckled. "I am fine! You fuss too much."

"Just because you are my little sister and I care about you."

Now I turned and looked down for a second, then. "I know." but then our finely tuned ears heard laughing and we both walked over to the window and looked down. Katherines smile widened, and I raised an eyebrow. "Kathy, what are you up to?"

She laughed now and just said, taking her own parasol and giving me mine. "Stefan is very dashing."

Now I chuckled and she said in a sing song voice. "Someone's in love."

I didn't know what she meant, then she tapped my side with her parasol. "I saw you last night, don't deny it. Your smile was fixed when Damon introduced himself."

Now I laughed and said. "I am not besotted!"

She started grinning now, then. "Would you care for a walk outside then and prove my words wrong."

I held my head high now and nodded. "That is fine with me." I smirked, walking past her.

_-BLUEMOON-_

Outside, I walked beside my sister, averting my eyes from the young men playing with a ball. Katherine giggled now, then gave me a playful poke as she ran over and stole the ball from them.

I sat down upon a bench, my parasol above me, shielding me from the suns glare. Now I sighed and went to move the hair from my eyes when the parasol slipped from my hand, but before I could reach and grab it, someone else did and handed it to me.

_"You have to be more careful Miss Elizabeth."_

Now I looked up and met those deep and dark sapphire eyes, then took it back, going. "Thank you."

Damon chuckled now, then glanced over at his brother who was trying to dissuade Katherine from playing rough with the ball. "Would you care for a short walk?" He now asked, and I was taken aback. I glanced at Katherine and her grin was wide. I sighed mentally and smiled. "I would be honored." I told him, letting him take my hand and help me up.

Katherine let out a low giggle when I walked past on Damons arm.

We walked around the town now, me dragging him into an apothecary and smiled. "Oh hello Emily."

The young witch smiled at me now, then said, looking at Damon. "Not alone I see?"

Damon now asked me. "A friend of yours?"

I smiled and nodded. "This is my maid Emily Bennet. A dear friend of mine."

The young gentleman took Emilys hand and bought his lips to it briefly. I could see Emily was charmed by his good looks and manners as I was... I still was.

Emily took me aside now and I frowned. "What is it?"

She glanced at Damon, then said quietly. "The founding families have become aware of something strange going on. You must tell Katherine to stop leaving drained bodies to be found. They are becoming suspicious."

Now I groaned and just said softly back. "Thank you for telling me. I shall see to it." I hugged her swiftly and turned back to Damon who frowned. "Trouble my Lady?"

I smiled a little and shook my head. "It is fine Damon. Do not trouble yourself."

He smiled at me now and I felt guilty- he was besotted with me. I could see it in his eyes. Why oh why did he do that?

"I must speak with my sister." I told him now and he nodded, taking my arm like the gentleman he was and led me back to the Salvatore place.

Katherine saw my expression and left her pursuit of Stefan and followed me to my room, closing the door and I snarled. "You have given us away!"

Her expression was slightly shocked now, then she frowned. "What are you talking about Elizabeth?"

I scoffed now, taking my hair down and letting it cascade down my back and shoulders. "They know about us!" I told her with a slight glare and she chuckled. "They will never be able to catch us, even if they do know who we are."

Now I knew her words to be true, but I couldn't help feeling... nervous.

"Just... be careful. Please Katerina. I like this place, I truly want to stay a little longer."

Now she giggled and said teasingly. "Like a lovestruck-"

"Katherine please."

"There is nothing wrong with admitting you are, finally, in love."

"You are blinded."

"Oh am I?"

I rolled my eyes and walked out now, too infuriated to stay.

_-BLUEMOON-_

Later on that day, or specifically, evening, we ate our dinner in silence. Me and Katherine that was. We never argued, but when we did, they were long and bitchy.

And she had another reason to be immensely unhappy after the meal.

I walked alone through the Salvatore place, heading to my room when a voice called me and I turned to face Stefan. He caught up with me and smiled. "Thank goodness I caught you before you retired." he smiled again and now asked. "Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Founders Day ball? As my guest?"

I was taken aback now- I didn't think Stefan was... that he liked me too.

Now I glanced at the dining room and smiled. "I would, but I am afraid I am going with somebody else."

He looked downcast for a moment, then recovered his composition and apologized, then bade me goodnight.

Why I had lied eluded me, but I didn't see Stefan in that light. If he did me and kept pursuing me in such a manner, I was going to have to compel him. Great (!)

I bumped into someone now and almost fell back, surprising me when someone caught me and said with a laugh. "That is two times I have saved you now Miss Elizabeth."

Now I was carefully stood up and I felt my breath catch a little as I met the haunting sapphire eyes once more. "It is good then you are around to save me then, Damon." I smiled, then he chuckled. "Where you headed somewhere?"

I nodded. "My chambers." Damon grinned now and said. "I better come with you and make sure there are no more accidents then." He held out a hand and I took it with a giggle.

As we reached my door, he asked. "Will you be my guest at the Founders Day ball?"

"A little sudden and abrupt don't you think Mr Salvatore?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes." then he watched me with a playful smile and light in his eye that made me laugh. "Ok then."

Damons smile seemed to shine like the sun now as he took my hands and kissed them both, saying. "Thank you very much Elizabeth."

I smiled and opened the door, concealing my blush as I told him. "Goodnight."

He smiled and added.

_"Pleasant dreams."_

**And the next! Thanks for the faves and watches! So many!:D the next will be up later and much more exciting than this filler chapter:) thanks and reviews much loved! x**


	3. That Look In Your Eyes

**Chapter Three**

When the Founders Day ball came around, mine and Katherines arguments had subsided- mainly to me refusing to go with Stefan, which cheered her up immensely.

Katherine was twirling around the room now with her evening gown for tonight, humming as Emily did my hair, brushing it through before starting the long process of doing rag curls.

"Can't you just snap your fingers and have it done in an instant?" I asked the witch with a laugh. She smiled and said. "Now let's not be lazy Elizabeth."

I smiled and met her kind eyes in the mirror- I loved Emily, she was so very nice to me. She made the necklace for me that kept me from burning in the sun when my other broke. The new one was spelled never to break, even if someone yanked on it. Emily cared about me immensly.

There was the sound of horses approaching now, then snickers and stomps as they were pulled to a stop, then Kathrine stopped her dancing around when we heard about a meeting with all the members of the council. Problems it seemed.

Us.

Katherine laughed now and just said. "Old fool Gilbert probably made another contraption. That doesn't work yet again."

But I was silent- what if one did start working-? We were doomed.

Now she groaned and said. "Elizabeth stop worrying! You are making me nervous now!"

I swiftly apologized, then got up and walked over to the window and smiled down at the lone man cantering on his midnight horse towards the house, then got off, his hair the same shade as he went inside.

Katherine chuckled at my look, then asked in concern. "When did you last eat? You look paler than usual."

"Last night." I swiftly lied, not wanting her to laugh at my aversion to ending human lives. It was cruel.

She nodded and seemed to believe me as she said with a sigh. "I must see Pearl. We have much to discuss." I smiled and said. "Give her and Anna my love."

Katherine smiled. "I will." she vanished now and left me with Emily, who, once I sat down, continued my hair.

"What is wrong Elizabeth?" she frowned now and I shook my head. "It is nothing of any concern. Just..."

Emily smiled now. "Katherine was correct. I see Damon Salvatore is the problem?"

"Not... problem. Just..."

She chuckled now, rearranging my curls. "He is very handsome is he not?"

I grudgingly agreed, then told her. "He is escorting me to the Founders Day ball tonight."

Emily laughed now and said. "Oh, now I did not know that. Katherine kept that a tad quiet."

"I am very surprised at that."

Emily chuckled and said. "There- you are all ready Belle of the ball."

"Thank you very much." I smiled and hugged her, spying my soft pink dress on the bed, ready for me to put on.

What a night it was going to be.

_-BLUEMOON-_

When evening came around, I met Damon at the entrance and he took my hand and pressed his lips against it, smiling. "You look truly beautiful." he told me, and I smiled. "You are very kind to say so."

He nodded to the hall now where it was swiftly filling up, then the music started and Damon grinned. "Would you like to dance?"

"Only if you don't step on my feet."

"I'll try my hardest."

Damon led me forwards now, my hand in his as we took up places on the dancefloor. I giggled my way through the whole first dance I was sure of it. When the music became slower, he took my hands in his and said with a grin. "You are a marvellous dancer Elizabeth."

Now I chuckled. "I could say that about you."

"Yes, it's very put offing when my brother made me practice with him."

"You amuse me so much Damon."

"I'm glad I do." he laughed, then asked if I wanted some fresh air. I agreed and we went outside and across the grounds until we found a bench, the music faint to human ears, but the voices and waltz was clear to me.

"It is a beautiful night." Damon told me now with a chuckle and I nodded in agreement- I'd never seen such a clear sky littered with stars before. But now I felt no words come to me as he swept my hair over my shoulders and kissed me softly.

But after a moment, a burning started in my throat and I let him go in shock. He frowned. "Did I do something wrong?" That innocent look in his eyes made me kiss him now, ignoring the fangs that were trying to escape and sink into his soft form. Katherine may have been all for preying on mens affections and well... preying on them, but I wasn't of the same mind.

Oh hell he made that hunger burn, and before I was conciously aware of it, I had clamped hard into him, then snapped to my senses as he yelled out in pain and shock. I let go and he backed away, eyes wide in horror. "You-?" he just gasped, then stumbled backwards, a hand over his neck. "Oh my-! Go away!"

"Damon-"

_"Go away!"_

There were tears in my eyes now as he ran off, but I caught him and made him face me. "Damon please, look at me."

"I can't. You're a..."

"Please? I love you..."

He just stared now, then raised a hand to my cheek and looked confused, scared and horrified and even some wonder. I didn't move as he traced a finger over my cheek, then said quietly. "All this time?"

I nodded, then sighed at his neck which was bleeding, the marks prominant. "Let me heal you please?" I asked him and he looked uneasy, so I just said. "Please... I won't hurt you. I love you Damon. I do. I really and truly do."

He was silent for a moment, then nodded in silent, watching me with slightly wide eyes as I bit my wrist and offered it to him. He looked horrified now, then said hesitantly. "I-? I'm fine."

"Nonsense." I told him and forced it against his mouth, making him flinch for a start, but he gave up fighting in the end and gave in. He felt his neck afterwards and I saw his eyes widen once more.

Damon was scared, I could see it in his eyes, and if he bolted this time, I wasn't going to stop him. But now he sighed and just said quietly. "You're a monster."

I was silent, then made him look at me and put a hand on his cheek. "I'm still me, I've not changed from that girl you were dancing with not five minuets ago." I lent forwards and touched his lips with mine, my own blood still on his own. I loved this man, this... human. He kissed me back now and I asked quietly when I backed off. "Are you going to tell?"

Damon was silent, then after a moment, shook his head and said softly. "You're right. You are the same person."

I just smiled now and kissed him sweetly once more, knowing now what real love was.

We walked back towards the party now, but I suddenly noticed the blood on his white shirt and my soft pink dress. "Oh." he realized and sighed. "Looks like we're turning in early."

He escorted me, well, we sneaked up to my room now and he stood in the doorway, then sighed. "I won't tell. I swear." and I could see it in his eyes that he meant it. He took my hands now and kissed me once more, softer than before, and that made it all the more sweeter.

I sighed now and went to pull him inside, but he just stood his ground and said. "It's late. I must turn in." I could see that kind of fear in his eye at the thought of us both alone all night, and I felt saddened by it- I'd never hurt him on purpose.

Now I nodded in understanding and he bade me goodnight. I watched him walk away with my head against the door, a sigh escaping me.

I hope he kept his promise...

**Tada! Next chapter! Thanks for the reviews and everything guys:D hopefully, one more chapter coming today;D reviews much loved as always! x**


	4. Uncertain Futures

**Chapter Four**

I lay in bed the next morning, blanking out the sounds of my siter and Stefan talking next door, Katherine now giggling like a little girl.

At least someone had gotten lucky last night.

I got up now and sighed, then there was a knock on my door. "Elizabeth? Are you awake?"

"Come in Emily."

The door opened now and she came in, frowning. "What happened? Damon looked like he was going to..."

My eyes widened. "What did he say?" I asked with a gasp, rushing over. She put a hand on my arm now and soothed me. "It's ok. Your secret is safe."

I sighed in relief now, then Emily picked up my corset.

_"Shall we?"_

_-BLUEMOON-_

I didn't go to breakfast the next morning, number one I was afraid in case they knew what we were, but then-

"Elizabeth?"

Now I stopped my walk along the riverbank and looked up, eyes wide. "Damon." I just said, and he sighed, walking forwards and taking my hands in his. "I am so sorry for being... not myself last night. You took me by surprise. Please forgive me."

I smiled and nodded. "I forgive you."

He kissed me now and I sighed in deafeat, running a thumb over his cheek. "I love you." I told him with a small smile, truly meaning it. He chuckled and offered me his arm which I took and he led me along the river, taking my parasol and holding it for me, making me laugh.

He was truly intriguing.

_-BLUEMOON-_

The rest of the day went so quickly it was like a dream.

I was sat on the bench outside with Damon now as he told me about the plans the founding fathers had about the vampire problem. He promised me he would tell me everything when he heard it from his father and/or brother.

He was such a gentleman.

Later on he escorted me to my room after a day that certainly made up for the hundreds of years I had just existing. I turned to kiss him goodnight, winding my arms around his neck and in his hair.

Now there came footsteps coming up the stairs, followed by voices and I yanked him inside a little too hard, landing ontop of him, then I swiftly pushed the door closed with a foot and locked it, then turned back to Damon and chuckled. "Sorry, I just don't think they'd like the thought of this kind of touching when we're not even married."

Damon chuckled and raised a hand to my face and I went to nip playfully at his hand, grinning. He pulled me down now and kissed me passionately, flipping us over on the soft rug, kissing my neck.

He picked me up now and set me down on the bed, his lips on mine again. I got up now and left him on the bed as I stepped out my dress and left near enough in just my corset.

"You're so beautiful." He told me now as I sat nack down on the bed, then climbed ontop of him and kissed his neck, forbidding myself from biting him once more. His hands sneaked around me now and undid my corset, throwing it aside with the rest of his clothes. Now I sighed out. "Hang on, I've never actually... done this before."

He frowned up at me now and said curiously. "Hundreds of years and you never-?"

"Never found the right man I suppose."

He flipped us over now and kissed my neck, bare chest against mine. I pulled him to me now and kissed him heatedly for a moment, then he suddenly winced as I bit into his shoulder. "Sorry." I aplogized and he sighed, shaking his head. "You don't have to apologize. It's who you are. I understand." he readjusted himself now and I put my head aginst his shoulder, resisting the urge to bite him again, to taste his blood once more. He hissed a little as I gave in and bit him once more, and this time I didn't stop. All of this just felt so damn good.

I caught myself on my shoulder with my nail now and Damon took me by surprise- I'd never push the guy to drink my own blood. The last thing he needed was to get changed into a vampire.

There was a knock on the door now, then a rattle as the locked door was tried to be opened, but we ignored them and continued ravaging into each other.

_-BLUEMOON-_

The next morning I lay in Damons arms, letting him trace patterns on my arms. I sighed and buried my face in his chest, closing my eyes. He kissed the top of my head and like the previous night, there was a knock on the door and Damon sighed, getting up and yanked his trousers on and opened the door a fraction. I was too sleepy to know what they were saying, but when he returned to bed, he had a tray with two cups of herbal tea.

I sat up now and sighed. "That maid will tell your father about us. You know it."

He sighed now and kissed me for a moment, then said. "You should get dressed."

Now I nodded and got up, pulling each piece of clothing minus my corset for the day. I doubted Damon could do them, but he made me laugh when he got up and smiled playfully, starting on the corset and suprising me when it was neatly done. Now I was in my periwinkle blue dress and watched as Damon drained his tea, then turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you grinning at?"

I walked over now and touched his neck where I'd bitten it numerous times the previous night. It had only been through him drinking my own blood, healing him up. "You are so..." I started, then giggled and pushed him back onto the bed, kissing his neck then bit into him again.

But now my eyes widened in shock and I backed away, tripping backwards onto the floor, my throat burning and strength ebbing away. "Vervain." I gasped out, realizing that the tea had been laced with the herb.

"Liz? Elizabeth!" Damon now said in concern, but my eyes just closed and I was dimy aware of the door being smashed open, then people came in and yanked me away.

"What the hell are you doing!" I heard Stefan roar now, and I saw Katherine getting dragged out too.

Before my eyes closed I saw Damon trying to push the guy holding him out the way, but it was no use...

_-BLUEMOON-_

What came after only came to me in a haze. Katherine groaned now in the darkness and asked me. "Liz, are you- you ok?"

"Yes, how do they kno-?"

"I don't- don't know."

What I did remember after, however, was our saviours. The carriage was stopped now and back door opened. I saw Damon now as he kissed my forehead and said quietly. "We're ok now, we'll get you out of here." but then there was a gunshot and I heard Stefan yell out in pain and shock. Damon put me down and spun around, but my eyes widened when he fell too. I pulled myself up now and went over, turning him over with tears in my eyes. "Damon, please. Damon..." But then I put my head against his chest and sobbed as I realized he was dead, his blood creeping over my hand

_"Elizabeth... run."_

I looked over at Katherine now, her vervain still keeping her prisoner. She just hissed at me. _"Run!"_ I was frozen, then heard and saw the flame lit torches approaching and took her hand for the briefest of moments, then did it. Ran. Ran away from my sister, my home... and my lover...

I ran to Emilys now and just sobbed out what had happened. She told me to go to the run down lakehouse and wait there for her. And to keep hidden.

Once again, I ran.

_-BLUEMOON-_

My body was still aching about five hours later, even when I had collapsed into the long grass next to the place Emily had told me to go to. I was shivering now in pain, loss and fear. I curled up into a ball now and closed my eyes.

_"Elizbeth!"_

It was Emily, I stumbled to my feet now and saw her, then the two behind her. My knees almost went now and one of the figures ran forwards, yelling. "Elizabeth!"

The figure caught me now and held me close to their chest, brushing the hair from my face and said softly. "Are you ok?"

I opened my eyes now and met deep sapphire blue and felt myself smiling weakly. "Damon. How-?"

He just kissed me and silenced me, holding me so tight I don't think he was ever going to let go of me again.

My eyes closed now, exhaustion and pain taking over me.

It was just gone dawn when I woke up, and there were tight arms around me once more. I heard a low groan now as the sun came up, then I opened my eyees and saw Damon flinching a little against the glare of the sun...

Then realized- he had died with my blood in his systems. He was-

I put my arms around him now and just sobbed for my lost sister. "Shush now." he sighed, kissing the top of my head. I got up now and to my suprise saw Stefan saw a little way away.

They hadn't fully changed.

This just wasn't happening...

Later on I was sat throwing pebbles into the lake now when Damon sat down next to me and I asked quietly. "What are you going to do?"

He frowned now, then understood and sighed. "I... I don't know."

"Please don't put me through that again Damon. I beg of you."

Damon sighed now and took my hands in his as he asked, eyes wide. "If I... change... can I-?"

"What?"

"Can I come with you."

Now I was took aback and went. "With me?"

He nodded and just kissed my cheek, saying in my ear. "I love you Elizabeth Peirce."

I sighed now and just shook my head. "I don't want to get you hurt..."

"Liz, if I change... you won't have to worry so much. So..." he took my hands in his once more, eyes soft.

"Will you let me?"

**And the next(: thanks for everything guys! Reviews much loved(: x**


	5. When The Levee Breaks

**Chapter Five**

I lay with Damons head on my lap as he drank the bottle of blood I had fetched both him and Stefan once he said he would complete the change. I needed to feed, desperately, so the chance to get some blood was welcomed.

He sighed now and put a hand to his head, groaning a little. I sighed and stroked the hair from his face, making sure the light of the sunset couldn't get to him.

But now...

"Stay here please sweetheart." I asked him now as Emily arrived and I went over to her and she sighed, holding out two rings. "Here- give this to them, then get out of town before they come searching."

I nodded then hugged her with tears in my eyes- I knew this would be the last time I would see her...

She smiled now, then said. "You are a dear friend Elizabeth. I truly hope we meet again."

I watched her leave with a heavy heart, then looked down at the pair of lapis rings and went inside where Damons eyes were closed, Stefans too at the other side of the room.

"Damon?" I asked now, rousing him and he sat up with a groan against the shack and said to me with closed eyes. "I can feel it... I'm so hungry." I sighed and gave him another bottle now, then passed one to Stefan along with his ring, telling him what it was. He slid it onto his finger. I forced Damons onto his hand and put my head on his lap, tears coming to my eyes again at the thought of my lost sister.

Damon raised a hand and smoothed my hair now with a. "Shush, its ok."

Later that day when the sun was rising, I woke up to see a figure sat on the bank, the light reflecting off his bare chest. I walked over and sat next to him now, slipping a hand around his waist and head on his shoulder and he said quietly. "Where do we go now?"

I truly didn't know, but-

"Anywhere. And I have so much to teach you, my love."

He chuckled now, then there was a growl from behind us and we turned to see Stefan with blood all over his face, making me gasp in horror. "What have you done!" I exclaimed and he glared at Damon. "This never would have happened if he didn't tell!"

Damon snarled now and hissed. "Me tell? It was you!" he went to push past me, but I grabbed him and stood between them and hastily said. "No one said anything!"

Stefan scoffed now, eyes full of mistrust when they reached his brother.

They argued nonstop, making my eyes fill with tears even more so when Damon told his brother he near enough hated him and walked off into the woods. I ran after him and pushed him against a tree, saying hastily. "Stop it! He's your brother! Now go back and make up!"

He glared and shook his head. "He got us into this, and you're defending him?"

"Damon."

"Fine! I'll apologize!"

But Stefan was already gone, leaving us two alone. I sighed now and shook my head, looking down for a moment.

What was going to happen to us now-?

_50 years later- 1914_

_"Oh Damon, why did you have to fall asleep through that?"_

_"It was so boring Liz!"_

_"No it wasn't! It was "Romeo and Juliet""_

_"And theatre."_

_"You like theatre remember."_

_"Used to mon cherie."_

I chuckled and slapped his arm, making him put an arm around my new Tirocchi floral dress.

Goodbye you fucking corsets!

I'd grown accustomed to his black tuxedo by now and it did make him look rather dashing, especially when he left his hair messy- the way I liked it.

It was wartime, but screw the whole thing on rationing and god knows what else. Blood was plentiful when the injured soldiers were left lying around. Damon pissed me off when he preyed on them, but I knew it was better to do that then leave them with a slow death.

We had been watching a showing of Romeo and Juliet in London, and Damon had fallen asleep barely halfway through it.

He chuckled now, then took my hand and spun me around for a second, ending up in his arms. "Does madam wish for something _human _to eat?"

I smiled now and nodded. "Yes she does."

We went to a restruant now and Damon "ordered" me my favorite meal of steak- left a little rare of course. When it arrived, it was perfect.

He had changed so very much the past fifty years, but it seemed to have flown by. I had taught him everything from compelling to hunting, sharing my veiws on not killing the humans we fed off. He agreed on that, and I couldn't be any more proud of him.

Suddenly, there was the sound of the air raid siren and I groaned as everyone ran, but we stayed where we were, eating dinner with just the candlelight since the wonderous invention of electricity was out for now while everyone ran and hid.

"You look beautiful tonight." Damon told me now, stealing some of my steak and I scoffed, slapping his hand and making him pout.

Once we had eaten, Damon walked over to the counter and plucked a red rose from the vase and gave it to me, going. "For you mon cherie."

"Ok, we're never going back to Paris now. Enough with the "mon cherie""

He smirked a little now and kissed me for a moment, then let me go saying. "I tire of London. Shall we go back to the house?"

I took his arm now and we set off.

The sound of bombs whistled in the distance as he kissed me passionately under the covers, ignoring the sounds outside. Any danger and we would hear it way before it came.

He kissed my neck now and I sighed in contentment, running a hand through his longer midnight hair.

"Hey Damon?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever miss Stefan?"

He stopped kissing my neck now, and I could see him frowning through the darkness, then. "No. I don't."

I groaned now and just said. "He's your brother Dippy."

"Stop calling me that."

"Well you did call me Dizzy."

"You fell over remember?"

"Dizzy and Dippy? We sound like a pair of dolphins."

Damon rolled his eyes now and kissed me, silencing the other words that wanted to sneak out.

Suddenly, a bomb exploded nearby and I rolled my eyes. "Come on, let's just try the bomb shelter." He nipped at my neck now, then sighed. "But this bed's so big... and inviting." he kissed me playfully now, adding. "And I want you all to myself."

"Not tonight Romeo."

He groaned now, then pulled me up as another bomb went off, shaking the foundations of the building we had forced the occupents to let us have. They were somewhere, Damon had sent them off.

We went into the bomb shelter now and he pulled me back onto the bed, shutting and locking the door behind us.

My own devil in disguise.

After that bout of bombing, we decided to head back to our home- America. England had been fun and everything, but I missed the place that I had lived most my life at.

We caught a ship back to Jacksonville now, relaxing on the beaches while it was deserted. Damon hated me getting a tan but my lily white skin was starting to annoy me now.

But this peace wouldn't last between us forever...

_-BLUEMOON-_

_"I can't believe you!"_

_"He was going to die anyway."_

_"You just don't care anymore!"_

Damon scoffed now, eyes narrowed. It was 1920, and things between us had... took a turn for the worst.

I had tears in my eyes now as he sat there with a glass of red wine, then chuckled. "You're overreacting Liz. Calm down."

"Calm down-?" I threw my heel at him now and he just caught it. Now I growled. "Is this like that time in Texas?"

"How does me wearing a cowboy hat and heels co-"

"Because you fucked those two chicks!"

"Huh?"

"Don't deny it. Just... don't. I saw you with them. Both of them. Have fun with your pair of little cowgirls (?)"

He sighed now and just shrugged. "So what if I did? I did offer-"

I just slapped him now and he stood up, glaring. "Liz... what are you doing!"

"Leaving!"

"What?"

"You heard me. You've changed Damon. You're just..." I sobbed now and just sank to the floor and sat there, then I felt hands on my shoulders then he sat behind me and pulled me into his arms with a sigh. "Look sweetie, I know I'm not perfect. But... I love you." He kissed the back of my neck now and I shook my head, getting up and pushed him away. "No Damon. You've gone cold. You're not..."

I just forced the tears back and yelled. "You're not my Damon anymore!"

He was taken aback gy my sudden yell and just said. "I'm still me."

"No, you're not! Goodbye!"

I went to walk off now, but he pulled me back and just said, me tight in his arms. "No. No you're not leaving... me."

Now I shook my head, tears rolling down my face. "Damon I love you, but I can't do this anymore. You're a cold blooded killer."

"I am a vampire."

"No, you are worse."

He had hurt in his eyes now, then he said quietly. "You're leaving me-?"

I put a hand on his cheek now, chuckling at the fact he needed to get that light stubble shaved off before he ended up looking like his very much dead father. "You taught me everything." he said now, eyes wide as he put a hand over mine, and I let the tears dampen his hand.

"How to compel, how to manage everything... the blood and emotions." He just told me now, eyes still wide, then he shook his head. "I love you. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you. Literally. I can change..."

I backed away now and shook my head- he'd just revert back again. I knew him well.

"I'm sorry." I just said, then ran before he could grab me.

It was one of the worst days of my life...

**Oh:( so over fifty years and split? Wonder when they'll meet again? Next up soon! Reviews vey much loved:) x**


	6. Heart Vacancy

**Chapter Six**

The time after I left Damon was shakey.

It was just me now, wandering the Earth alone, no love or comfort followed me.

But it all changed in 1950.

I hummed softly to myself now as I walked through the snow covered street in New York, the slakes falling softly around me as I headed back to the apartment I was staying in.

For a few months now I had been in New York, my anger at Damon had faded away and made me just numb, preying on the New Yorkers without a care in the world. Seemed like the results of our split had changed me too.

I was becoming like my dead sister.

I bumped into someone now and I swiftly said. "Oh I'm so sorry."

_"No, it was my- Elizabeth-?"_

Now I froze and turned, eyes growing wide, but now I smiled and just exclaimed. "Stefan! It has been too long!"

He hugged me now and I chuckled. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good." I chuckled. Now that I looked at him, his hair was a shade lighter, looking almost blonde now, hanging to his shoulders in light elegant waves, his suit was black and impressive. But his eyes were not like our parting moment, but bright and cheerful.

We went back to my place now and I gave him a glass of blood, but he refused it, making me frown. He sighed in defeat now and said. "I don't..."

"You don't drink blood anymore-?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Well, not human blood."

For the rest of the evening, he explained to me what had happened when we had all split up. He had gone his seperate way and became a monster. It was only through a vampire called Lexi that he got on the straight.

"So... where's Damon?" He now asked curiously, and I froze. He frowned now and I sighed. "We... split up."

"Why?"

"Because..." I didn't want to tell him the truth, so I just said with a chuckle. "Doesn't matter, I'm over him."

Stefan sighed now and took one of my hands in his and asked quietly. "How have you been? Without Katherine I mean?"

I was quiet now, then I shook my head and said sadly. "It hurts... I miss her so much."

As I let out a few tears, he pulled me into his arms and I hugged him tightly, thankful for the familiar face. "Come on Liz. I'll stay with you now yeah? I'm so sorry for taking off like that. It was very, very-" but I put a finger on his lips and chuckled. "Don't worry."

He sighed and hugged me again, putting his head on my shoulder and rubbing my back.

"Have you... seen Damon around?" I now asked hesitantly and after a moments silence, he sighed out. "No I haven't. I've not seen him since 1864. You're the first person from my past that I've met since."

Looked like we were both alone...

_-BLUEMOON-_

As Stefan promised, he stayed with me the whole time as we travelled around. I returned to England with him by my side.

Plus a whole new array of feelings for him.

It was 1952 now, two years of travelling around together had been so very fun and soul searching. Stefan showed me another way to survive than just feeding from people and, or even killing them.

I giggled at him now as he showed me the new dress that had just arrived for me. "Oh!" I exclaimed, taking it from him and smiling. "It is beautiful! Thank you so much Stefan!"

He chuckled now and sat down on the chair while I ran off to try it on, when I returned wearing it, he smiled and said as I twirled around. "You look divine, Elizabeth. You always have."

I smiled now, then he stood up and took my hands in his, meeting my eyes for a moment before he lent forwards and kissed me softly. But after a moment I pulled away and sighed. "I can't Stef. Not after your brother. He broke my heart."

He sighed now, then said quietly. "Then let me fix it," and kissed me again.

For the next two years I stayed with him, continuing our travels as a couple.

I was laid with my head on his chest now, eyes closed- I hadn't felt this peace in years. Not since... him.

Stefan sighed now as he woke up and I glanced up at him and smiled. "Good morning." I told him, and he moved my hair from my eyes and kissed my cheek. I sat up with a groan now and said. "I'm hungry."

He sat under the covers now and ran a hand through his shoulder length hair and chuckled. "Don't go killing any one now."

"Ok, ok, I promise."

While I was out looking for something to eat, I saw a figure in the bank. The back of a head so very familiar, but when the man turned, I sighed in both relief and dissapointment. It wasn't him.

Now my eyes filled with tears and I ran back, slamming the door behind me and sliding down it, sat there with tears dripping of my face. Stefan came over now and asked in concern. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"Stefan... I can't do this with you. I- I gotta get out of here."

I ran outside now into the falling rain and Stefan caught my hand, going. "Elizabeth! Stop this!"

Now I turned to him, and he was paying no attention to the cold rain falling onto his face and matting his hair. "Don't leave." he just asked me now, eyes sad and I just shook my head, tears mingling with the rain. "I'm sorry." I whispered, then turned around and fled into the gathering rain, leaving him stood there staring after me, lost for words.

I knew now why I had fallen for Stefan. He reminded me so very much of him. The one I truly loved.

Damon.

**Deeper into the plot we go! How will this affect the future?;D Next up later on and thanks so much for the lovely reviews! x**


	7. Love, Family And War

**Chapter Seven**

_"Elizabeth..."_

I opened my eyes and sat up, his voice inside my head again.

_"Elizabeth."_

Now I sighed and got up, walking over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of blood, popping it open and gulping it down. Now I ran a hand through my hair and walked to the window, looking out of it with a quiet air- 1990, and things had changed so very much. More modern and... strange.

The lights of Detroit were bright against my eyes, my necklace still hanging between my shoulder blades, protecting me from the true suns glare.

Now I put my head against the cool window and closed my eyes for a moment- it was so quiet nowdays, keeping to myself and out of society.

I returned back to bed now and pulled the covers over my form.

As I slept, I dreamed. Dreamed about how he used to send me those letters, those pieces of poetry. Those leters from his heart to me.

He just kept haunting me... even in my dreams.

I didn't know just what tomorrow was going to bring...

_-BLUEMOON-_

I walked into a bar now, sitting down at the counter and asked for a strong Scotch, then I stared down into its depths. But then a shadow fell across me and I looked up at the person sat next to me and my eyes widened in shock.

"Damon-?"

He didn't speak now, and I just looked at him. My God had he changed. He was wearing black jeans and shirt and black leather jacket that I was prepared to bet was Armani. But the most horrible shock was that his hair, his lovely long shoulder length hair was chopped off and just below his ears.

And his eyes... they were colder than ever.

He smiled now in a way that was so not like him and just said casually. "Elizabeth. Its been a while. Hmm, over a hundred years correct?"

I was silent, then I just simply said. "You look well."

He laughed now and raised his own glass, taking a sip. "Better than ever."

Those words cut through me now like a red hot knife in butter.

"Oh that's... good to hear."

He chuckled again now and looked at me and said. "You've changed."

"So have you."

Damon was silent, then he glanced to the room and I felt another jolt- Stefan, who now saw me and came over, going. "Elizabeth!"

I raised an eyebrow now and asked. "Since when do you two stick together?"

Damon laughed now and put an arm around his brothers neck. "Brothers remember? Oh yeah, you should know. After all, you did screw us both."

I saw Stefan roll his eyes now and I sighed in defeat and got up, my heart crashing through my chest and onto the floor. "I gotta go." I just mumbled, wanting to get out as fast as I could before I met those eyes again. Mere shadows of their former selves.

A hand grabbed mine now and yanked me back, making me snarl. "Get off me Damon!"

He turned me around and chuckled. "We need to have a little talk. Privately."

"No. Goodbye again."

Now his eyes flashed and he dragged me outside and pushed me against the wall, arms either side of me so I couldn't escape.

"Well mon cherie, look who it is." he said into my cheek and I pushed him away going with narrowed eyes. "No Damon. You're not him anymore."

"Wow, did I get a new identity or something?"

I glared and he kissed my neck, saying in a hungry voice. "My bad, bad girl. Where have you been?"

Now I just sighed and said. "Around. It's been over one hundred years, Damon... can't you just let me leave?"

"Let you leave me again? Nope."

"Why?"

He started grinning now, then kissed me a lot differently than he usually did. Much more harder and forceful, and I could almost taste that desire on his lips.

I took the chance and pushed him hard away, making him trip over backwards onto the ground where he stood up and brushed the dirst of his leather jacket and sighed, raising an eyebrow. "You always were a hard girl to impress."

Now I turned away and was gone...

Yet again.

I returned to the place I was staying now and just collapsed onto my bed, pulling the pillow over my head as I sobbed into it. Why was this happening-? Not one of them being here, but...

Him, Damon. He was here too...

And I still loved him.

_-BLUEMOON-_

I waited until the place had been closed for the night before returning, helping myself to the tequila. I sat at the bar and let the tears drip onto the wood and alcohol.

Suddenly, the jukebox started playing, and I recognized it as that waltz from 1864, the-

_"You used to love this song."_

I didn't look over to the jukebox as that voice spoke, but just said quietly. "People change."

There was a light _ting _now as he set his glass down next to me, then pulled me to my feet, placing his dark leather jacket onto the stool and led me over to the dancefloor, putting his hand in mine and on my waist like he used to.

I just let the tears come once more as I put my head against his chest and sighed, feeling at peace for a moment, then I said quietly. "You're not my Damon anymore."

He just kissed me now, silencing my words, pulling us back a little and I felt him push me down onto the pool table, still kissing me in a way that reminded me of those fifty six years we had together, then he moved down and started kissing my neck, pushing my jacket off and throwing it aside. I felt myself start on his buttons now, but suddenly a familliar voice said.

_"Hate to interrupt, but guys, we gotta get outta here. The cops have come."_

Damon just growled now, taking his hand from the top of my jeans and hissed. "Bad timing as always Stef."

He got off me now and chucked my jacket back at me, vanishing before I had a word in. Stefan sighed now- I think he knew how much I still loved him, and his own feelings for me were getting in the way of his judgement.

We all met up back at my place and Damon was helping himself to my alcohol, then he said. "I like the dresses. Short suits you. Feel free to bend over while wearing thon-"

"Damon, get out."

He turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "And why would I do that?" he inquired, and I marched up to him and said through furious tears, "Because you broke my heart! I hate you Damon! Hate you for making me feel something after all this time!"

"Well maybe, my creator, I feel the same way!"

"You asked for it! You begged me to let you drink my blood!"

"Well I regret it now! I should have died instead, is that what you're saying?"

"Maybe you should have died then huh? Go and get yourself killed now, I really don't care."

"Oh? Then why were you so up for it a moment ago huh?"

"Because I love you Damon! And you made me-"

"Yeah you're right. Goodbye."

I hadn't even finished before he was gone, and the glass fell onto the floor, smashing instantly.

I'd loved him and lost him... again.

Stefan came over now, silent as he had been the whole way through mine and Damons argument. He went to hug me, but I held up a hand, stopping him dead. I met his eyes now and just shook my head in silence, turning around and vanishing too.

1918 all over again...

**And another(: in such a writing mood that I'm positive there will be another tonight:D thanks for the lovely reviews! Keep em coming:') x**


	8. Whats Dead, Should Stay Dead

**Chapter Eight**

Once again, I was left on my own. And... it hurt.

My dreams now turned into nightmares...

It was 2010, almost 2011 when I decided to, well, go home.

To Mystic Falls I meant.

The town had changed so much over the past hundred years or so, the buildings modernized, the houses smaller.

I walked through the woods now, the screams and bangs echoing through my mind.

_"Elizabeth... run!"_

Katherine flashed through my mind now, and the pain hit me. Just as much as those times with Damon in the woods.

_"Oh Elizabeth? I'm coming to get you."_

_"Come and find me then, if you can."_

_I giggled, looking around the tree trunk, listening to Damons footsteps creeping up behind me, then I turned and slammed him to the ground with a laugh, cocking my head and grinned. "Guess I win."_

_He sighed and rolled his eyes in defeat, then I bent down and kissed his neck, making him say. "You are too tempting for your own good Miss Elizabeth." _

_I moved to his lips now and climbed ontop of him, kissing him passionately, feeling things for this guy I had never felt before. He flipped us over now and softly kissed the top of my breast that was exposed from my tight corset, making me sigh in contentment and close my eyes, then he went back to my lips._

_"Damon you are quite the suducer." I laughed now as he nipped at my neck with blunt teeth, and I had a jolt go through me, wishing they were sharp. Sharp like needles, tearing into my flesh with a lust like my own._

_He laughed now and just said while kissing up my neck. "Did I suduce you?"_

_"Yes you did. And I love you for it."_

_He just kissed me again now and growled a little as it became harder and more forceful._

_Hell I loved this guy so very much._

_-BLUEMOON-_

Now I stopped before the ruins of the old Salvatore place, tears in my eyes- it was just gone. But now I saw things that I recognized- the statue on top of the gate was one of them.

I sighed and turned away, my destination the boarding house.

There was someone living there anyway, and as I knocked, I heard footsteps, the the door opened.

My eyes widened in pure shock.

_"Katherine-?"_

She frowned now, then shook her head and said curiously, but suspicious at the same time. "Who are you?"

_"Elizabeth-?"_

I saw Stefan behind her now, then he grinned and walked forwards, pulling me into a hug, making... Katherine-? stare and go. "Stefan do you know her? Wait-" he own eyes widened. "You're Elizabeth."

"Yes I am. And uh... who are you?"

She was taken aback, then said. "Elena." then. "Wow, it's... such an honor to meet you at last. Stefan and Damon have told-"

"Wait. Damon's here-?"

Stefan groaned now and said quietly. "Liz, give him a chance. Please. You know he still loves you after everything that's happened."

Elenas eyes were wide now and I think she understood it all. Stefan and her were together, I could see it. Trust him to go for a look alike...

The resemblance between her and my dead sister was freaking me out now, and I just said. "Well, I guess I'll be off. Nice seeing you Stefan."

"Wait-" he grabbed my arm now and sighed. "We need to talk. Urgently." he looked at Elena now and asked. "Please could you invite her in? You can trust her. Believe me. I trust her with my life."

Elena stared, then nodded. "Come in." she just said and I followed them into the living room and I saw straight away the bottle of Scotch- Damons favorite.

I sat down opposite them and Stefan sighed. "This is Elizabeth, as you know Elena, I know her from 1864 with Katherine." Stefan met my eyes now and said quietly. "We have some serious problems. And Liz... we could use your help."

He told me... everything now. How the oldest vampire in history, a guy called Klaus was coming after Elena, then the Sun and moon curse... everything.

I was reeling in deep shock by the end, but I could tell he was missing something, and he sighed. "Prepare yourself ok?" I nodded and he just said.

"Katherines alive."

My head went dizzy now, then I just gasped and flat out fainted.

_-BLUEMOON-_

When I woke up, it was dark and I was alone.

Or was I.

There was a soft thud as someone set their glass down, and I turned over on the sofa and knew who it would be. He sat opposite now, ankles crossed and watching me through dark sapphire eyes. "So you faint at the sound of Katherine being alive? Now why doesn't that surprise me."

I sat up now and stared at him then asked quietly. "Is she really?" He nodded and tears appeared in my eyes- alive all this time and never seeked me out-?

I felt arms around me now, rubbing my arm and I just said quietly. "Damon... I'm so sorry for everything."

He didn't talk now, but ignored me and just offered me his glass of Scotch and I knocked it back. He chuckled now and sat back the other side, getting another and refilling mine.

"Stefan told you everything then? Kathy, what a bitch huh?"

"Where is she."

"Well-"

_"Lizzy."_

I turned around now, then my face went white as I heard her voice from outside, then I got up and ran to the door, freezing when I saw her.

"Kathy!" I just yelled and flung myself into her arms, hugging her tightly, a sob in my throat.

I hugged her for so long now, then I asked brokenly. "Wha-? Where have you-?" I let her go now and frowned. "Where have you been Katerina?"

She just sighed now, and I asked quietly. "You just ran, didn't you."

Katherine nodded and I pushed her so hard she went smashing against the tree, me yelling. "You bitch! You let me think you were dead all that time?"

"I had to!"

"Oh yeah? Well fuck off! I don't ever want to see you again you fucking _bitch!_"

I turned away and stalked back into the house, Katherine tried to follow me, but she wasn't able to get in and just begged Elena to let her in, but she slammed the door in her face.

Now I was sat on the sofa, tears present once more. Why were they always there-?

Elena came in now and asked. "Are you ok?"

"No! I come home after so long to find all this-? It doesn't make sense! And Katerina! How could she do that to me!"

She sighed now and said quietly. "I'll... leave you."

I felt bad at yelling at the girl. It wasn't her fault. And Stefan... he obviously still trusted me even though I was Katherines sister, who it looked like they didn't trust a tiny fraction.

And then there was Damon... there were no words to describe it. I really didn't have any.

I still loved him, of course I did. But... what we had was over years ago right?

He came in now and just said. "Doesn't someone look a mess? Try waterproof mascara."

I glared at him now, and he just said. "Maybe you should leave. You'll only mess things up."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

I glared at Damon now, then sighed. "Whatever. I'm going out."

The nearest bar was called the Mystic Grill, and inside I found Stefan sat next to Elena. I sat next to her now and sighed, running a hand through my hair and Stefan guessed. "Damon?"

I nodded and looked at Elena, trying to get over how... she looked exactly like Katherine. It was unnerving. Now I told her. "I'm sorry about my... rubbish arrival. Think I kinda timed it wrong huh?"

Elena chuckled now, then said. "It was Damon who suggested the signing over the Salvatore place to me. Personal safehouse."

I smiled now. "Glad to hear he's still got his brains."

Her face was sad now. "Damon never mentioned you once. Stefan would, but he would just flip out."

Now I chuckled and stole Stefans drink.

That sounded like Damon alright.

We talked until gone late, and they filled me in with the details on the whole thing. For some reason, that name was ringing a bell in my head. Both Klaus and Elijah.

Why did I have this feeling in my chest-? This... sense of loss?

Who was Klaus to me-?

Now I left and headed back to the boarding house where Stefan told me I could stay however long I wanted.

He was still such a sweet guy.

But I had to make things up with Damon...

_-BLUEMOON-_

I walked into the living room now and heard a bottle get set down with a light _ting _then his voice. "Thought I told you to leave." he just growled.

"You know I never listen."

"Quite the contary."

Now I chuckled then gasped as he slammed me down onto the rug in front of the fire and hissed. "Get out." he removed his hand and I glared, then sat up, rubbing my throat where he had forced me down.

"No." I just said defiantly and he stopped dead, that midnight head turned now and faced me, looking incredulous, but I stood my ground as he marched up to me and hissed in my face with loathing. "This was all your fault. You compelled me to fall in love with you in the first place didn't you!"

"No I didn't! I never compelled you once!"

He stalked off now and I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me, hissing again. "I never compelled you once."

Damon snorted now, an ugly flush creeping into his face. I sighed now and shook my head, tears in my eyes as I said quietly. "How did it ever come to this Damon?"

He laughed now, then his eyes flashed. I added. "I lov-" but he had pushed me against the wall now, then he just said and I swore I saw a tear in his eye. "Don't Elizabeth. Just don't."

I noticed his grip wavering a little, then just reached over and kissed him softly, making his grip falter and hand to fall away from my neck as he kissed me back.

The touches between us got more forceful now as our kiss heated up and he pushed me against the wall once more, hands sneaking up the back of my shirt and undid me, pulling both my shirt and bra off at the same time. I yanked his own midnight shirt of now, switching us round and pushing him against the wall, teeth clamping into his neck, feeling that desire and urge we had for each other let loose.

He picked me up now and I wrapped my legs tight around his waist, kissing him heatedly as he walked upstairs and kicked his bedroom door open, then shut again and pushed me onto the bed, hands removing my jeans while I did so on his, casting them aside with the rest of our clothes, pressing my body close to his and he kissed down my chest to my bare stomach, then went back to my lips and kissed me once more, the urgency of ravishing each other taking over from everything.

He growled a little into my neck now, pushing my down and trying to make me submissive to him, but I was having none of it and bit into his shoulder, the blood trickling down his chest and back, making me raise and hand and run it up his back and down his chest through the blood. Now his growl got deeper and I could feel it in his chest as he bit into my neck, and the little gasp escaped me before I could reel it back in and he took that as an oppertunity for us to become one again like we had done the numerous times over the years, all starting that night in 1864.

I dug my nails into his back now as I just groaned and thought- he'd wanted me to leave not ten minuets ago, on the verge of killing me and now we were repeating the past? We were screwed up in the extreme. But we had each other always. Whether it was for love, sex, arguing or just comapany, we had each other to take it out on and suffer together with.

What a fucked up life we had.

For the next good few hours, or should that be til nearly dawn? we laid into each other, and by the end of the night when I pushed him off, the sheets were ruby red from our combined blood. It bought back memories of that time in Detroit when we nearly, oh so very nearly spent the night together on that pool table, but the arguments had prevented us and now, all these years later, we were back as one.

For now.

But as I slept, I dreamed...

Klaus...

I knew him somehow.

But why couldn't I remember-?

_1492_

_I waited outside now, sat on the bench watching Elijah chase after Katherine who was laughing. She had all the luck, no one ever fell for me._

_"Good evening."_

_Now I turned and saw a dashing young man with darkish brown hair and bluey eyes smiling at me, then he held out a hand. "Would you like to dance?"_

_I felt surprised now at the thought of this beautiful man paying me such attention, then I got up with a smiled and let him escort me to the dancefloor where he took up ballroom dance positions with me and we moved across the floor. _

_"And your name?" He smiled charmingly at me, making me smile myself. "Elizabeth."_

_He smiled now, then said. "Klaus. I am honored to meet you." _

_I was taken aback now by his good looks and charms, then told me. "You look divine." _

_Now I giggled and said. "You are too kind."_

_Klaus smiled now and asked if I would like a glass of wine with him, which I agreed to- he was the host of the party and rude to refuse._

_He led me into the other room now and into a velvet red chair. He poured us a glass of red wine now and handed it to me, sitting in the chair beside me. _

_"You are very beautiful, Elizabeth." He told me now, taking my free hand in his and pressing his lips to it. I giggled and just said. "Thank you very much for inviting me and my sister."_

_"Your sister?"_

_"Yes, I believe Elijah took quite the liking to her."_

_"Ah, you are Katerinas sister?"_

_"Yes I am."_

_He chuckled and said, raising his glass. "You are even more beautiful than your sister."_

_I blushed now at his compliment, feeling my heart racing against my ribs, trying to break out of them no doubt._

_He escorted me back to the party afterwards and made his announcement that he thanked everyone for coming, then asked me for another dance, but I just said I needed to find Katerina and bade him farewell for now. His lips touched my hand again before I left, leaving me smitten._

_I never found Katerina, nor Elijah, so I assumed they had gone off together._

_Father wasn't going to be very amused._

_When she didn't turn up the next day, I wasn't worried- she had done it before. I had warned her before with her actions, but she still went out and messed around._

_I was walking down the dusty path now, feeling alone when a horse sounded, hooves clacking against stones, then stopped beside me and I saw that man again that had stolen my heart the previous night. He smiled down at me and touched his hat. _

_"What is a fine young lady like yourself doing out on her own?" he inquired, and I sighed. "I am looking for my sister, but I fear..."_

_Klaus slid of his chesnut horse and took my hands in his, eyes concerned. "Do you fear something has happened?"_

_I laughed now and shook my head. "It is fine. She will come back when she is ready." I notcied my hands were still in his now, then I met his eyes with my emerald ones. He lent forwards and kissed me softly for a moment._

_He let me go and watched my reaction, which was more of a quiet giggle. "Umm... thank you." Was all I could say, and he chuckled. "You are very much welcomed."_

_I met his eyes again now, and I felt my heart flutter- I'd never felt this way for a man before. No wonder my sister ran off so much. I was missing... all this. He kissed me again now, for longer and then asked me quietly. "Would you like some dinner with me tonight? My treat."_

_Now I smiled again and nodded. "That would be... exquisite."_

_He offered me his horse now and I refused, but he just picked me up and put me on as if I weighed nothing. "I insist." he told me, then watched me as I cantered off._

_What a charming man he truly was._

_Later on, a carriage pulled up before our home and asked for me. I giggled now and ran down the steps to the carriage and got in._

_When we arrived at the massive place, it was him who opened it and escorted me inside._

_The meal was of the finest quality and truly delicious, but his smile kept taking me offguard. _

_When the meal was over, he took me into the main room and told me that he was leaving tomorrow- business to attend to, but then he asked if I wanted to come too._

_The offer took me aback now, then I asked. "What kind of business?"_

_He stared for a moment, then sighed. "Oh, I apologize. I was not thinking straight." he put a hand on my cheek and sighed now. "I'm a bad, bad man for you Elizabeth. And what I am, I shall make sure will not affect you. Not yet."_

_"What are you?" I asked now and he traced his thumb on my cheekbone. "A monster. A monster who has big plans for you." he said softly back, then put both hands on my face and looked me in the eyes._

"You will not remember meeting me, my actions or any of my words. You fell asleep at the party and got took home. Now sleep. We will meet again in the future, that much is certain."

_When I woke up, I frowned and found myself in my bed. _

_I needed to stop falling asleep at parties already._

**Extra long chapter for you all(: and some important stuff too;D so she knows Klaus? Uh oh. Bad news! Next up soon! Reviews very much loved as usual(: x**


	9. Put Me To Sleep, Evil Angel

**Chapter Nine**

I awoke the next morning with a low groan and opened my eyes, various parts of my body hurting.

Now I froze and looked to my right and groaned internally- so it hadn't all just been a dream then? Well, the scratches on his shoulder, neck and back seemed authentic enough.

I got up now and went to grab my clothes, but then-

_"Is this the moment that you leave again huh?"_

Now I turned to face him sat up, glaring at me. I scoffed. "Maybe. What's it to you?"

He shrugged. "Nothing really. Get dressed and get out then. Unless you're up for another round?" his smirk returned and I just yanked my shirt on and walked out.

"Ah, come on baby. Let's not fight." he called after me with a laugh.

I found Stefan downstairs and rolled my eyes- he'd probably heard the whole thing. Great (!)

He came over from the cuboard now and sighed in defeat. "What are you doing Liz?"

"Seriously? I don't know."

Stefan sighed now and sat down, then asked. "Have you heard about Klaus?" I frowned now- that name I knew, but no face came up. "I... I don't know." I just said again, rubbing my head. "It's all a blur. Katerina mentioned him a good few times how we were running from him, but I just can't..."

His eyes widened. "Remember?" he offered and I nodded, wondering. "Has someone compelled me to forget?"

Stefan shook his head, frowning. "It sounds like it."

"Huh. I wonder why?"

Stefan sighed now, then got up, saying. "I gotta head over to Elena. Will you be ok here?" I nodded and said quietly. "From Damon or something else?"

He didn't answer, but I knew what it would be.

Not long after, I heard the door slam as Damon left without even saying goodbye. Had last night meant nothing to him-?

Yes, he had changed...

There was a gasp and a clatter now, and my head snapped up, ears primed. What was that-? The door burst open again now and I heard Elena talking. Why was she here?

I walked over to the window and glanced out now, only to gasp quietly in shock- I knew that man. I walked over to the door and opened it, eyes wide. "Elijah?"

Elena turned to face me now, eyes wide in shock at the sight of me. Then I just stared at the vampire. The Original. I had met Elijah and his brother Klaus- what? Klaus again?

What was going on?

"Elizabeth?" he just said, eyes widening in surprise. Elena was silent, then Elijah said. "What are you doing here? It's not safe."

Now I frowned in confusion. "Not safe?"

Elijah rolled his eyes now and said. "We've things to discuss. But, if you let me finish off with Elena first?"

I nodded, turning away and Elen swiftly asked. "Don't... tell them about him being here."

Now I shook my head. "I won't."

_-BLUEMOON-_

When I met Elijah again, I was sat in the town square.

"Elizabeth, you have to get out of town." was all he told me, and I frowned. "Why?" he just laughed now, then said. "Because Klaus is looking for you."

"Me?"

"Yes... you don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

"You fell in love with him."

Now I froze, then laughed. "I don't know him!"

"No, because he made you forget."

"Why?"

"Because of who you are Liz."

"I'm getting sick of the riddles now! Why does he want me or whatever!"

"To be the mother of his children!"

I gasped in horror now and got up, then backed away. "What." I asked blankly and Elijah just explained to me thw whole deal on who he was. And he also wanted sire his own bloodline. Namely by me.

"Well, no freaks gonna screw me! I already get enough with Damon!"

Elijah sighed and rolled hhis eyes. "You must stay away from him at all costs. The child will be..." he never finished and I laughed. "I'm a vampire! I can't have children!"

"But if you're human you can."

"What-?"

"His witches can turn you back. It'll probably kill them, but it's possible."

I just backed up now, unable to believe it. I just turned and ran.

_-BLUEMOON-_

When I stopped, I was in the middle of the woods.

What the hell-? It was just...

"Argh!" I suddenly screamed as my head started burning, then I collapsed onto the earthy ground.

When I opened my eyes, I could hear voices chanting something nearby. I whimpered in pain now and tried to get up, but found my arms and legs tied down.

There was a chuckle now, then I looked up to see someone looking down at me. Then he put a hand either side of my face and said. "Elizabeth. A very long time it has been." at his touch, it all came flooding back to me as if he had flicked a switch.

"Klaus." I said, eyes wide in fear, but he just lent down and kissed my cheek. "Don't be that way." he grinned, then let me go and moved away. I turned my head to see and hear him say. "Right, now would be a good time people!" then he walked off and vanished.

They started chanting again, and my body started to burn.

Oh my god... I'd walked into a trap. Klaus knew I would come back to find Damon or whatever... a fucking trap!

I let out a gasp of pain now as the burning got worse and worse, then it got to such a point I started screaming, but then everything vanished.

_-BLUEMOON-_

When I woke up, everything was hazy for a start, then I felt this burning going through my body like liquid fire. Everything just went dark again.

The next time I awkened, it was due to someone putting a cold compress on my head, then as I groaned and went to bat it away, the voice said. "Liz?"

"D-Damon?"

I opened my eyes and gasped in pain again, then I saw Damon and said. "What happened? Why do I feel weird?"

His face was white as he just leant forwards and took me by surprise, kissing me, then. "Hell I thought you were dead..." he hugged me now and I frowned- this wasn't like Damon.

I sat up now and frowned. "Where are we?"

"In Alabama."

"What-?"

I coughed violently now and he lay me back down, but I snapped. "Get off me! What happened!"

Damon sighed now. "Klaus..."

It all came flooding back and I was on my feet, eyes wide in horror. "He-! Oh my god-!"

"You're going to fall over."

His words were correct as my knees buckled and I sat against the wall and moaned. "I'm so hungry!" I just raised a hand to my head, breathing hard as I closed my eyes again.

This time I dreamed.

I was back in London, that apartment I loved so much when travelling around with Damon.

And speaking of Damon, he was facing me now and I frowned. "Why are you perving into my dreams now?"

He sighed and just said. "Liz, what do you remember?"

"Not... just the..."

I was shocked now as I realized- hungry. Not... for blood. But for human food.

Human...

"Damon? What happened to me?"

He was silent, then he sighed. "You're human."

I laughed weakly. "What."

Damon rolled his eyes and said. "Tell me what you-"

"Get lost."

"What?"

"Not after last night you bastard! I loved you! And you used it against me! Now get the fuck outta my dream now!"

"That's just your human emotions ta-"

_"Out!"_

He was gone in a flash and I just gasped quietly to myself-

What the hell was going on-?

**Oh ooh, nasty! Thanks for the reviews and stuff guys:D means alot:D next up soon! x**


	10. Human Nature

**Chapter Ten- sorry it's shorter than ususal:( been working on y new VD fic called "A rose by another name" give it a shot you'll love it;D -anyhoo- thanks for the massive hits/faves/reviews and faves. Next up soon and reviews much loved(: x**

_I ran a hand through Damons ebony hair as he dozed on my lap as we laid beside the lake in the south of France. I raised the glass fo wine laced with blood and took a gulp, then a hand rose and I moved it away with a chuckle._

_"Sorry, all mine."_

_"You are so mean to me Liz!"_

_What year it was, I wasn't even that sure. The 1900s for sure. Who cared? I had my Damon, and that was all I needed._

_"Je T'aime." Damon now said, making me laugh and tease him. "Fail. You fail at the French accent."_

_"Oh... that is upsetting."_

_"Well-" but I never got it out as in a flash he had pinned me down by my shoulders and smirked down at me. "Think fast."_

_"Ok then-" I pushed him backwards hard and he smashed into the lake, coming up coughing and scoffed at me. "Cheap and tacky my love!"_

_I jumped into the lake now and ran a hand through his sopping hair with a chuckle, then kissed him passionately for a moment..._

_Until he splashed me that was._

I awoke from my dream with a start and raised a hand to my forehead and groaned.

"More civil this time?"

Now I turned over and found Damon stood next to the window, looking out at the Alabama sun that was rising. "I-" I started, then remembered what had happened. I was... human.

"Is it true Damon?" I asked in fear, sitting bolt upright. He turned now and nodded, walking forwards and sat down at the end of the bed. What had happened-?

He sighed now as I asked. "What happened? Why are we here?"

"Last resort. I don't know what's happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"Klaus... broke the curse."

Now I gasped in horror. "But Elena-! Where is everyone!"

"I told you. I don't know what happened. Everything just went... so very wrong, I grabbed you and just drove. I don't know what's happened to anyone... The place was a battleground."

Now tears rolled down my cheeks. "But-?" I just sobbed now and he sighed, pulling me into his arms. "I know. I know..."

"We have to go back! If-"

"No! Klaus is using the place as ground zero. Want to walk into a trap?"

"But if-"

"No buts! I'm keeping you alive and safe and that's it. No stupid risks."

I couldn't answer now, so I just let him hold me as I sobbed, hoping against hope no one was dead.

And Klaus was still searching for me...

_-BLUEMOON-_

It was hard getting my head around being human once more. I begged Damon to change me back, but he said he wouldn't risk it- Klauses had probably put a spell on me preventing my change.

So that was it. Stuck as a human-?

No... this wasn't happening...

There was a knock on the door now, and Damon growled a little and said to me. "Wait around the corner and don't make a sound." I listened and he opened the door. But now someone walked in going. "You two were incredibly hard to find."

Now I poked my head around the corner and sighed in relief- Elijah.

I walked out and asked. "What happened to everyone?"

Elijah sighed now and said. "Everyone is fine."

"And Elena?"

"Klaus used her, but Bonnie managed to stop him from killing her. She almost died going after Klaus."

Damon now spoke. "So she failed?"

"It seems so. But she has another chance if she can get close and his guards dropped."

I just shook my head now and said. "How. He's-!"

"His werewolf side is awake. Yes."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means he's dangerous. And he is looking for you. Everything has fallen into place. All he needs is you and everything is in danger. Do you know what a child of his will be like?"

"Not fairies and unicorns then?"

"No. Nothing like that. Monsterous creatures, that's what. It must be prevented..." he looked at Damon now. "At all costs."

Damon now scoffed. "What? You think I'm just going to let the freak knock her up like that? I want in! I had her first!"

Elijah raised an eyebrow, then sighed, rearranging his sleeves. "I must be leaving. These are dangeorus times." he left.

Now I turned to Damon and just said quietly. "Are you really going to-?"

He nodded and put a hand on my arm, kissing me for a moment as he sighed. "You will always be my Lizzie ok? I know I'm a dick. A rather big one too... but I do love you."

I just chuckled now, then let him kiss me again, this time for longer, pushing me onto the bed and kissing my neck. I hoped he remembered not to use me as a "meal on legs"

He sighed now and said with a chuckle. "Just like old times hmm?"

Now I was silent, then. "Looks like your the one whose gonna have to protect me this time."

"Oh? You never protected me."

"You were always getting into fights that I had to get you out of."

"Oh. Guilty."

"Then I had to teach you everything. And you were so damn crap at learning for a start. I'm suprised at all you manged to bite right. You missed first time around."

"Liz-"

"And running? You ran into that tree!"

"Now we discussed this-"

"And when you hid under my dress in 1879? Saying there was a mad woman on the loose who wanted to kill you? You were terrified! Hiding under my skirt... you never change!"

He chuckled now and shrugged. "Still... hiding under those dresses were fun."

"Are you saying mine wasn't the only one?"

"Well..."

"I'm going to slap you in a moment."

"I probably wont feel it human- oww."

"Feel that?"

"Evil bullying bitch."

Now I chuckled and just kissed him once more.

This was just like old times... with a twist.


End file.
